One Must Rule
by The Sh33p
Summary: A rare look behind the eyes of Gunther Prozen, the man who would hold the power of God... One-shot, introspect, enjoy!


  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don`t own it. If I did, Van probably would`ve been murdered with a hatchet at some point.  
  
**Foreword:** Big O - Sin or The Great are both good for listening to when reading this.  
  


* * *

  
  


**One Must Rule**  
  


  
  
They all look so small from up here.  
  
Almost like ants trying to run from someone about to dump gasoline onto their hill and set it ablaze.   
  
At least the ants have the decency to just _die_ instead of trying to fight back. You can`t challenge the power of God. Nobody could ever do that until _I_ found a way around it.   
  
Instead of challenging it, I _became it.   
  
_ And now, I think I`m going to give a little demonstration of just what that power is capable of...   
  
In case you haven`t figured it out by now, my name is Gunther Prozen, and right now, and for all eternity, I`m the king of the hill. It wasn`t easy to reach the top, I had to shove a lot of people down to get to where I am now, but it was all for a good cause. One must rule, all others must obey. I just happen to be the one who was fated to rule from the beginning.   
  
It all started around thirty-six years ago, I believe. I`m quite proud to say I don`t look my age, by the way. Not that it matters considering anyone who dares to criticize my appearance is going to end up as little more than a baked-in _shadow_ on the ground by the time I`m finished...   
  
**_ BURN IT DOWN, DEATH SAURER! LEVEL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!   
  
_** ...   
  
Hmph.   
  
Don`t know what just came over me there, but I guess when you become _God_, you tend to get a little slap-happy about showing your powers off. It`s necessary anyway, everyone just keeps blabbing about how I simply _must_ be insane to`ve done all this. Turning traumatized orphans into elite killing machines, exploiting the survivors of a nearly-extinct race to further my own goals, plunging the largest continent on Zi into war - _twice_, murdering war heroes left and right...   
  
It`s all for a good cause. One must rule, all others must **_OBEY!_**   
  
Going to have to stop breaking into screams for no apparent reason. Anyway, where was I?   
  
Ah yes, I guess it didn`t _all_ start thirty-six years ago. My only memory of my mother was that of her telling me that it was my fate to rule the Guylos Empire. She had apparently foreseen it in her dreams before I was ever even born. Unfortunately, she commited suicide shortly after giving me this revelation. Why, I can`t quite say, although there were rumors that she was wracked with guilt over feelings that her son would bring about an end to civilization as we all know it.   
  
She was half-right.   
  
Civilization as we all know it is _over_, and soon enough, _my_ ideal is going to take hold.   
  
As I was saying though, my mother killed herself, and my father didn`t last very much longer. Rather than hanging around and trying to use his _brain_, he went off and got himself killed in one of however many 'low-intensity conflicts' that defined most Helic-Guylos wars while I was growing up. By all means, my dreams of glory should`ve been ended before they began.   
  
**_ DO YOU STUPID INGRATES HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU`RE DEALING WITH?! VAPORIZE THEM!   
  
_** Idiots. Always trying to oppose the only person who knows what`s _best_ for everyone.   
  
Anyway, as I said, my dreams probably should`ve ended right then and there, if not for the timely and fortuitous intervention of Rudolph Gerhard Zeppelin. The first. _Not_ his weak willed son, or the little rodent who had the luck to be his grandson, but the _first_.   
  
Like a father, he took me under his wing, granted my protection and sponsored my education in the military. He allowed me to make my name worth something after the disgraces of my parents had ruined it, he gave me back my _future_.   
  
As payment, I vowed to take care of his empire by any means necessary.   
  
_ Any. Means. Necessary.   
  
_ Rudolph the Second, and his whore of a wife, were too _weak _to rule effectively. So, I had an agent manipulate a few members of the Royal Senate into becoming bitter towards them. A few pebbles started a nice little landslide, and two weeks after their son was born, roughly three weeks before they would begin the transition of power, they were murdered by members of the Senate. Another of my agents was so delighted by it that he drank some of their blood, mixed in with cheap vodka.   
  
I can`t say I shared his taste for disturbing drinks, but I _can_ say that I shared his enthusiasm about it. Either way, my policy of keeping the Empire strong continued. I became general, then regent when Rudolph the First died.   
  
The third was too weak in all the ways that counted and too strong in the ones that were an inconvenience. He couldn`t be puppeted and he wasn`t mature and strong enough to handle himself properly, and he was probably already scheming to end my regency before it had even begun.   
  
So I struck first.   
  
Coincidentally, one of my agents, the girl responsible for manipulating members of the senate, had the courtesy to show me to the ancient site of a horrific battle of some kind a few years before that. Unfortunately, the only useful thing remaining was buried beneath countless tons of rubble and debris. That was why no one had ever found it before. I had the Zoid that lay underground restored, mind you...   
  
And here we are today.   
  
_ I_ must rule, all others must obey, because _I_ had the intelligence and the dedication to revive this power before anyone else.   
  
And yet, they`re still trying to fight back. It would be laughable if it weren`t so pathetic.   
  
Well, what do you know? It`s Dan Fleiheit`s son.   
  
I guess Raven wasn`t enough to finish him off. A pity, really. I`d always looked upon Raven in almost the same way as Rudolph the First had looked upon me. Bar the fact that it`s a bit difficult to be particularly fond of a kid whose favorite hobby is mass murder, but that never bothered me _too_ much. He had the makings of a fine successor to my throne, nothing a few decades of therapy and maybe some brainwashing couldn`t have fixed.   
  
And I suppose these insects would think brainwashing is bad too, hm?   
  
Get over it. It would`ve been for the good of the Empire.   
  
The same Empire that I`m afraid I`ll have to destroy to preserve. Rebuilding things might take time but...   
  
**_ SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!   
  
_** Do they _honestly_ think one freak-evolved Zoid is going to stop me, when _two_ entire armies can`t even put a dent in my power?   
  
It`s a glorified blue _cat_ with blades sticking out of the sides!   
  
I somehow _fail_ to see how _that_ could take down the Three Guardsmen.   
  
And now he`s going into some spiel about good and evil, right and wrong and so many other drab variations of the same pathetic, self-contradictory philosophy. This boy disappoints me to no ends, I`m surprised he even lived long enough to take out Raven`s old Zaber Fang, let alone defeat him in the Geno Saurer. He`s like one of those annoying itches that you can`t quite reach...   
  
But then again, nobody else has a supercharged particle _back scratcher_.   
  
**_ FIRE AWAY, DEATH SAURER!   
  
_** And there he goes with a leap...   
  
...  
  
_ No.   
  
_ God _damn it_, **_NO!   
  
_** He`s actually slicing through the beam...   
  
_ Oh_ shit...   
  
...   
  
**_ THIS IS BULLSHIT!   
  
_** How can the power of _God _be overtaken by a little _boy _with a _mullet_?! It doesn`t make any sense!   
  
**_ ONE MUST RULE! ALL OTHERS MUST OBEY!   
  
_** That`s the only law that matters...   
  
So why didn`t he just _obey_?   
  
**_ WHY?!  
  
_**   
  


* * *

  
  
**Author`s Note:** Aside from the ending(which was a royal pain in the ass no matter what way I editmaimed it), I`d say this turned out pretty well. Kudos to Zinou for beta reading it o_o  
  
Hopefully this was closer to the show`s version of good ol` Gunther. I don`t think he was a child molestor, nor do I really think he was one of those 'tragic good guys gone wrong' who was abused or some crap growing up. He **thought** what he was doing was right, but as this hopefully showed, it was just the rational of a man who went insane from his own power.  
  
And you can chalk any flippancy or words that don`t fit into his regular vocabulary, along with most of the screaming, up to the fact that he was being possessed by the Death Saurer from start to finish of this little introspect.  
  
And yes, I know it`s supposed to be spelled Günther, you grammar nazis :p 


End file.
